One More Song
by Mary Fairy
Summary: Pop star Constance Lively is in love with her best friend. Joe Jonas is in love with his best friend. Constance Lively is too scared to tell him. Joe Jonas is not. Will these to friends ever be n a relationship, or will Demi get in the way.


"One more song, alright? I've got to go to my movie set tomorrow, okay?" Constance Lively asked her audience from where she stood on the stage. The crowd cheered as loud as they could. I smiled from where I stood in the special peoples box thingy. Her auburn brown hair had grown since the last time I saw her. It was hanging askew in her face and down her back, where it rested on the top of her cute little butt. Her skin was tanned. She was so pretty in her black strapless tunic thing that ended a couple inches above the knee, revealing her toned legs. She was self-consciously picking at the hem. She never did like her body. She stomped a stiletto covered foot and raised her hands up in the air. The music came on.

"Sit tight I'm gonna need you to keep time. Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me. Good, good no we're making some progress. Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat. And I believe this may call for a proper introduction and well, don't you see? I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue. Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen. Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention. I aim to be… your eyes. Trophy boys, trophy wives." I smiled as she sang, softly whispering the words with her. She always did like techno stuff. I guess that's what you'd call her songs.

"She's grown hasn't she?" My brother Kevin asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, she has." I muttered, suddenly feeling sad. She wasn't the little girl I used to play in the mud with.

"Joe, I'm sure she's the same on the inside."

"Goodnight, Boston! I love you guys!" Constance said, blowing the audience kisses. She ran off stage. Kevin, Nick, and I ran out of the box to meet our friend.

**CONSTANCE'S POV**

I grabbed bottled water as soon as I was off stage. Then, my stiletto broke.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, falling over. Luckily my mic was sitting safely on the table, off.

"What ever happened to the no swearing rule?"

I jerked up. I knew that voice so well. I whipped around and-

"JOE!" I screamed, hobbling to him. When I got close enough I pounced on my unsuspecting friend.

"KEVIN? LITTLE NICK?" I exclaimed, springing out of Joe's grasp.

"Constance, is that really you?" Kevin asked me. I nodded. Then, a cold feeling came over my back.

"Is it cold in here to you?" I asked.

"No actually it's kinda hot…" Joe said. I felt my back, and gasped, it was bare. My dress had snagged when I fell. I shuddered as more cold air blew from the fan onto my back. Then- to my horror- the front of my dress fell down onto the ground. So, there I was… in front of my three best friends that I hadn't seen in years… in nothing but my lacey underwear.

"Well, you sure grew up." Nick muttered. I bent my knees down to where they were on the floor, placing my chest on my thighs. Joe handed me his jacket. I put it on and zipped it up. I ran to my dressing room, where I washed the make-up and sweat off my body with a nice shower. I dried my hair and put on short, black shorts that ended a couple inches below my butt and a big, oversized Harvard sweatshirt. I walked out and as I was putting my hair in this really, really, REALLY messy bun, someone flung me over their shoulder and ran to the Jonas Brother's tour bus. I was assuming it was one of the brothers. When whoever it was placed me on Joe's bed, I was sure it was either Nick, Kevin, or Joe. I was light enough for anyone to pick me up really. When we were little, Joe and I used to share the bed when I spent the night. I curled up in a ball, ready to go to sleep.

"Hey, hey, wait. Not yet. I have a lot of years to make up for." Joe whispered.

"We can do it tomorrow, Joey. I'm tired!" And with that, I fell asleep.

"Wake up, Constance. We have a show to do." I slowly slid off the bed, where I rolled under the cot, due to the bus swerving. I hit my head against the wall.

"Ow…" I heard a chuckle. I slid my hand out from under the bed and felt around. My hand found with something soft. I looked at it and immediately dropped the pair of boxers.

"EW!" I yelled, pushing my chest and head up. My head collided with the bed above me.

"OW!" I yelled.

"What on EARTH is going on?" I heard Kevin's voice ask.

"Help!" I wailed. I was dragged out from under the bed.

"Geez, that hurt!" I complained, rubbing my head.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked.

"Why didn't _you_ get me?" I questioned.

"I was enjoying watching you suffer."

"Well, poo on you!" I shouted.

"Did you even get my stuff?" I asked. Nick nodded his head vigorously and handed me my Harvard duffel bag. I was planning on going to Harvard after High School, obviously. It was my senior year. I went into the bathroom and threw on my ripped and comfy white skinny jeans. I then carefully put on my favourite comfy black, backless tunic. I brushed my hair and teeth. I put my make up on, including heavy eyeliner. I put on my black Converse and pranced out the bathroom.

"I'm ready!" I looked out the window. It was night.

"Either I took a very long time in the bathroom, or I slept a lot." I told Kevin.

"You slept for a while." He told me. I nodded and ran down the steps. Once my feet touched the ground, I tripped.

"Lovely. Just fuc-"

"There's no need to say the 'f' word." Joe told me. I looked him straight in the eye and said-

"Fuck, fuck, fuckiddy, fuck, fuck."

"Someone's been watching too much South Park." Joe told me with a smile. I stuck my tongue out and ran and gave him a random hug. I felt his arms go around me and he kissed the top of my head. I was very short. Like 5'2 short. I was 5'6 with my highest heels though. Then… CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! The paparazzi began taking pictures out of nowhere. I sighed and pulled away from him.

**Joe's POV**

She sighed and pulled away from me. Stupid paparazzi and their stupid cameras. Constance smiled and waved at the cameras. She answered a few questions before walking her supermodel walk up the green carpet we had that led to the arena from our tour bus. Fans cheered, but it was only the older fans. She wasn't popular with the younger crowd because of the songs she sang. They weren't exactly appropriate for them. They had lots of weird things in them. It was all random but amazing at the same time. One girl waved at her and held out a picture of Constance from behind the green velvet rope. She looked around 15. Constance smiled and walked to her.

"Hi! I'm Constance, what's your name?" She asked, smiling. The fan smiled really big.

"Casey Sanders." The girl choked out.

"Would you like my autograph?" Constance asked her. Casey nodded her head excitedly. Constance took the picture of herself and signed it with a Sharpie.

"So, are you a fan of the Jonas Brothers?" Constance asked.

"Yeah, I love Kevin!" I smiled at that. Kevin needed some fan girls. Constance smiled and said-

"Wait right here!" Constance ran as fast as she could- which was very fast- to the tour bus.

"KEVIN!" I heard her scream. I heard a thump, which meant Kevin fell off the bed. She raced off the bus, pulling Kevin. Girls screamed as they walked by. She brought him to Casey. Casey became so excited. She hugged Constance. I smiled again. Constance was amazing. I walked to her, smiling at the girls that were screaming.

"Let's go inside." I whispered to her. She nodded. As she passed she hugged some of the girls who waved to her and signed some of the autographs. We walked together into the arena and Constance gasped. Her hand went up to her hairline. When she brought it down, blood was on it.

"What the-" She started. I cut her off and pointed up to the ceiling, blood was dripping down it.

"Wha… wha… what's this arena called again?" She asked.

"San Francisco Bay Area Arena…" I stated, reading the sign.

"And… what's the date of today?" She asked.

"June 11." I told her. She closed her eyes tight and shuddered.

"What time is it?" Constance whispered.

"8 o'clock." I told her, confused. She gasped and began walking around. She walked off toward the general left direction. I began to follow her.

"NO! You stay here and… and play the concert. I'm going to the bathroom." She shouted.

"That's the men's bathroom you're headed to." I told her.

"I know!"

"JONAS BROTHERS ON IN TWO MINUTES!" I heard someone scream.

"Look, I'll see you after the show." I hugged Constance and ran off towards the stage.

I heard her say-

"NO! AT THE MEET AND GREET!" I threw her a thumbs-up.

**CONSTANCE'S POV**

I looked around to make sure Joe had gone. I took a deep breath and made my way towards the east staircase. You see, my mother died when I was young. My father was devastated and began to drink. Then, he'd beat me. I never let Joe, Kevin, or Nick come to my house when I was younger. When I became famous, my father hated me. I don't know why, but he just hated me. Then, he disappeared out of my life after the Jonas clan left when I was eight. They moved from Dallas to New Jersey and became famous. We kept in touch and sent pictures and stuff. Any who, I stayed at a famous producer's house. He kind of forgot about me. His maid, Sophia, raised me. Recently my father told me to meet me at San Francisco Bay Area Arena at 8 o'clock upstairs on June 11 to finish me off. If I didn't come, he would hunt me down.

I walked up the stairs as quietly as I could. When I got up, it was eerily quiet. It had a top floor of seats then some party rooms off the side. I heard a ticking noise coming out of one. I slowly opened the door. There stood my father. He was unrecognizable. He was bone skinny and had gray stubble. In one hand he had a bottle of liquor and in the other… a titanium gun.

"Ahh… Constance. How are you, baby girl?" He drawled, pointing the gun at me. He cocked it. I noticed his face was bleeding, and the blood was running off onto the floor, where it dripped through the wood. I slowly walked to my father. He put his finger on the trigger.

"Daddy, please. Just put the gun down." I begged. He shot it. It went into my shoulder. I cried out. I used the four years of karate lessons to slide on the floor and knock him off his feet. I twisted his arm all the way around. I pointed the gun at his head and closed my eyes. The shot went off. Blood sprayed everywhere. I ran out of there, clutching my shoulder. I ran outside and into the tour bus. I grabbed a jacket and ran into the bathroom. I wiped the blood off my face and tied an ace bandage around my shoulder, going under my armpit. I tied it tight and put the black jacket on. I ran off the bus, pretending to look panicked. I ran into the building, the pretend panic on my face. I went out into the main area where everyone was down still on the floor.

"Oh… uh! AH!" I screamed, flinging myself on the floor too.

**Joe's POV**

I was in the middle of Burnin' Up when a gunshot went off. The band stopped playing and everybody got on the ground. I guess they were a smart crowd. I got down on the floor with Nick and Kevin. Then, a few minutes went by. Big Rob and the rest of the security were already searching the building. Another gunshot went off. Someone squeaked. I was holding onto Kevin and Nick's hands. I didn't know where Constance was. What if she was the one being shot? Then, after a few minutes, Constance ran in, panic written all over her face. Though, she looked weird.

"Oh… uh! AH!" She screamed before flinging herself onto the floor. I looked at her weird.

"Everybody needs to clear the area now." Big Rob told us. Everyone rushed outside. Somebody hit Constance's shoulder and she screamed, falling down again. I ran to her.

"Let me see it! What's wrong?" I screamed at her. She shook her head and pushed my hand away. She ran away from me and back outside. I was still doing meet and greets, just away from this place. All of us- the Jonas clan and Constance- went across the block, where people were already gathering for the meet and greet. I saw her wince a bit as the bus shifted. Kevin, Nick, and I got of the bus along with mom and dad. (Frankie was at Grandma's)

**Constance's POV**

The moment Mr. Jonas stepped off the bus I shoved my face into a pillow and screamed in pain. I couldn't feel my shoulder and it was covered in blood. The metallic smelling liquid was leaking through my jacket. I went into the 'kitchen' and looked for pain stuff before I could get to a hospital. I took the jacket off and grimaced in pain as I saw the hole. I opened the cabinet. I saw some alcohol- it must have been one of the other band members- but that was it. I grabbed the first thing, which happened to be vodka. I chugged it.

**Joe's POV **

After like, 38 minutes I realized that I had left my jacket in the bus. It was kind of chilly outside. I walked back to the tour bus. I opened the door and heard a low moan of pain. My first though was… well; I don't know what it was, actually. So… awkward!

Anyways, I went in and saw Constance. She was sitting on the floor in the 'kitchen' guzzling alcohol like there was no tomorrow. The first thing I noticed though was the hole in her shoulder. I gasped.

"Joe?" She asked, looking at me. It sounded like 'Show' though when she said it. I shook my head at her. She suddenly screamed and began swatting at the air. I picked her up and ran out of the bus. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the Saint Mary Hospital across the street. I ran as fast as I could with out hurting her. I ran into the bright room.

"Help! My girlf- my _friend_ has been shot!" I yelled. A nurse immediately pulled me into a room.

"When was she shot?" She asked, gesturing for me to lay her down on the bed. I did.

"I don't know. She was hiding it from me." I said.

"You're going to have to wait outside." A doctor said, walking into the room. I nodded and ran out into the hall. I called Mom and explained all that I knew. She told me she was coming over. I sat down and prayed harder that I've ever prayed before.

**Constance's POV**

When I woke up, the entire Jonas clan was in my room… minus Frankie. I groaned. My head hurt like heck. That's what I'd call a hang over.

"Constance?" Nick asked softly. I took one look at him and burst out crying. I couldn't take it anymore. They were too pure for me. I just drank myself silly and I didn't deserve them. Joe rushed over to my side. My lip quivered again and BOOM! Tears exploded out of my eyes. Despite my shoulder, I hunched over and curled up in a ball, crying.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, walking towards me.

"I-i-i-i-i..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I was crying too hard.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. I wiped my eyes and looked at them… well Joe really.

"I'm so sorry. I just… I wanted the pain to go away."

"Who shot you, Constance?" Joe asked me.

"My… my father." I choked out. Mrs. and Mr. Jonas, Kevin, Nick, and Joe gave me puzzled looks.

"When my momma died, my dad began to come home drunk. He… he'd beat me. That's why I never wanted you to come over. I was only seven. I really didn't think about it. He walked out of my life the summer I turned eight… the summer you left for New Jersey.

"As you know, I lived with Bobby Fox, the producer. I think he forgot about me most of the time. Sophia, his maid, raised me. When I became famous… Sophia died and I went on tour. I don't live there anymore, I live on the road. Which reminds me… I really need to but a house.

"But, anyways, my father contacted me when I became famous and said that he hated me… hated what I became. I soon forgot about it. Then, he told me to meet him at the San Francisco Bay Area Arena at 8 o'clock on June 11. If I didn't he'd hunt me down. Well, I went upstairs and he was there. He… he shot me with the gun. I twisted his arm around and… and… shot him!" I sobbed hysterically now. The doctor came… drowning on about something. All I could feel was Joe's arms around me. He kissed my nose… or well tried. Instead he missed my nose and kissed my lips. He pulled back, blushing.

"Sorry." He muttered.

I wasn't.


End file.
